The Agents' Daughter
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: Ey'ja, former Imperial Agent, Cipher 9, is on her way to see her lover, and to tell him of his child. However, the trip doesn't go as planned as she is summoned to Darth Marr's side after he follows a lead to track the former emperor Vitiate. This is Ey'ja's retelling of the events starting with Chapter one of Knights of the Fallen Empire.


A/N: Not sure if there will be more added to this. This was written completely as a lark, as I hadn't planned on writing fanfiction anymore. This plot bunny bit me, so here is the result. Leave a review, we'll see if I can dig anything else out of this one. ;-)

Ey'ja sat in the captain's chair staring out in to hyperspace as her ship cruised along. This was not how she had planned her week to go. She had plans that needed to be seen to, but then receiving a call from Darth Marr, that he had possibly found the location of the former Sith Emperor Vitiate, she had to answer the call. The former Cipher 9, stood from her seat and went to the main part of the ship where the rest of her crew had been gathered. Observing her friends, she watched how they interacted with each other, and how they all doted on the small bundle of blankets that was currently being held by Raina.

"She's not getting fussy, is she?" Ey'ja walked over, and gently took her daughter in to her arms. She never thought that she would ever be a mother, aside from being an agent and the dangerous missions, Ey'ja wasn't sure if it would have been physically possible. Not knowing what other experiments had been done to her around the time that her Castellan Restraints had been implemented the first time.

"No ma'am, she's been a perfect little angel." Raina smiled as she released the precious bundle.

"We see her aura, it's as bright as the suns of Tatooine. Her song is light and melodious." Ey'ja and Vector's relationship changed shortly before her part was played in defeating Revan. During this time apart, they had drifted from each other. She returned the beautiful stone that he had given her when he had proposed, deciding that it wouldn't be right for her to keep it, as she had begun having feelings for another man.

"That is good to hear," she smiled fondly at Vector, "I'm going to feed her and put her down for bed. It's difficult enough for an adult travelling in space, let alone for an infant." She carefully walked to her room with her daughter, mentally going over her dilemma. She had planned on meeting with the baby's father, to let him know that she existed. This wasn't a conversation that one had over holo, no matter the circumstances. Unfortunately, this plan was changed when she received the summons to rendezvous with Darth Marr's ship in Wild Space.

Taking care to make sure that the bottle was just right, Ey'ja settled back on her bed with her daughter in the crook of her left arm. Since the birth of her daughter six months ago, she always took the time to memorize her face, waiting to see if any of her father's features would appear, if at all. So far, the only noticeable one was the little girl's eyes. They were the same smoky quartz color that he had.

"I wish I had more time, my little love. I don't know if your father will understand or not. But I want him to be a part of your life. To give you the family that neither of us had." The baby's soulful eyes gazed up at her mother, only knowing that she was loved and everyone was happy.

The former agent felt the ship dropping out of hyperspace as she was settling her daughter in her crib before Kaliyo hailed her on the comms to tell her as much.

"Hey agent, you better get ready, we're on approach to Darth Marr's flagship."

"I'm on my way." Leaving a gentle kiss on her daughter's brow, she walked out of her room and walked to the bridge.

"You have to go now! Get back to the core worlds, and get Bastilla to safety!"

"But Agent!?"

"No Kaliyo, go, while you have an opening. When we're clear I'll find you. Please go, now!"

"Fine."

"Good-b…."

"Don't you dare say good-bye! We'll take care of your daughter, just come home!" Then her ship the Phantom, that held her most precious cargo, made the jump to hyperspace.

"Meet me in engineering, we're not going to let them take out the primary engine!" Darth Marr's timber rang over the comms.

Ey'Ja ran as fast as she could from the docking bay where she had just let her crew and daughter go. "On my way!"

After watching the dark lord dispatch the group of sky troopers, Ey'ja followed him to the shield controls.

"When were you planning to tell me that you had a child with you?"

"I had planned on telling you, I had wanted to tell her father first." Ey'Ja looked away as they scoured the gangway of the ship of sky troopers on their way to the engineering bay.

"Is she force sensitive? Why bother asking, with our strong blood lines, I have no doubt."

"Given who her father is, the answer is most assuredly yes." Glancing at the man beside her, "Father, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bastilla. Especially given the fact that her father is an agent of the republic, I didn't want you to reject us."

"You know me better than that daughter. Even with everything that has happened in the last few years, the time with Darth Jadus included, I have never been more proud to have you as a daughter. Even if you had to choose the son of the opposition as a companion."

The only secret her crew didn't know, was who her father was. Ey'Ja never really thought it was imperative for everyone to know, especially as an imperial agent. Information like that could be used against herself and Darth Marr.

Her childhood had been relatively happy. She was slightly force sensitive, but not enough to be trained as a Sith, though it did help as an agent, as her intuition seemed to be enhanced by what little force she could control. Her older sister Seris however, was very strong in the force, and had left their home on Drommund Kass for Korriban at a young age to train. Last thing Ey'Ja had heard about her sister was that she had defeated her master Darth Baras during his bid to be the Voice of the Emperor.

"Where is Lord Wrath or Darth Nox, shouldn't they have been on board?" The former agent asked while shooting a volley of blaster bolts at the noticeably smaller group of droids.

"Your sister was enroute and Darth Nox was still on Yavin 4 retrieving a possibly helpful artifact." Darth Marr finished running the sky trooper through with his crimson colored lightsaber.

"I don't' think they'll make it in time. Hopefully someone was able to send word of the ambush." What little force Ey'ja did have access to, came in handy while she was targeting the sky troopers with her pistol. Having cleared the hall of troopers, father and daughter made their way to the secondary controls for the ship.

"It would be fortuitous if they were able to get to us. However, I do not believe we'll have that chance." Marr embraced his daughter one last time before asking her to take control of the ship. "I will always love you Ey'Ja. You would have made your mother proud… Even if the father of your child is from the Republic."

Chuckling, the former Imperial agent grabbed the yolk of the tertiary flight controls. "Well, if this is it, let's take as many with us as we can!" Setting a collision course, she grabbed her father's hand. For the first time since she was very young, Ey'Ja felt fear, not for herself, or the galaxy, but for her daughter.


End file.
